Dentists performing orthodontics use a number of different tools and components to apply and adhere orthodontic brackets to teeth, prepare the teeth for the brackets and then attach wires and other tensioning devices to move the teeth.
Some dentists use indirect bonding trays to conveniently and accurately position all of the braces on the teeth. The bonding tray is made on a model of a patient's teeth and the brackets are included within the tray. These custom trays are then used to effectively bond the braces to the patient's teeth.
One issue with the current bracket attachment system is that bonding trays are made by independent orthodontic labs and the braces are made by separate orthodontic suppliers. The dentist typically inventories the brackets, and, after making the mold of the patient's teeth, pulls the desired brackets from his/her inventory and sends them, along with the models/molds of the patient's teeth, to the orthodontic lab. The lab then makes the bonding trays with the brackets (sent by the dentist) included therein and sends them back to the dentist.
After receipt of the indirect bonding trays, the dentist then uses a number of tools and components to place the braces (including the brackets) on the patients teeth. For example, during the procedure, the dentist may use a disc for enamel reproximation, a diamond bur for enamel reproximation, a diamond strip for enamel reproximation, orthodontic wires, metal and rubber ligature ties, bonding adhesive resin, cheek retractors and orthodontic cement among other tools and components. The current protocol is to purchase many of these tools and components from multiple suppliers. In addition to the time expended ordering components from multiple suppliers, many of the tools or components may not match the requirements of the particular patient's teeth. Also, many of the tools or components, such as the diamond disc, strip and bur require hot sterilization if they are to be used on multiple patients. Due to the high temperature and pressure, the hot sterilization damages and/or degrades the functionality of these tools over time. Other tools, for example the cheek retractor, are typically disposed of after a single visit to the office by a patient.
The need for the dentist to inventory supplies, such as wires, brackets, metal and rubber ligature ties, bonding adhesive resin, cheek retractors and orthodontic cement, as well as the need to sterilize and dispose of other components is time consuming, ineffective, costly and a hassle for the dentist. This puts a lot of responsibility on the dentist and it also increases the risk that the patient will be inconvenienced if there is a problem with inventory control or shipping.
Accordingly, a need exists for a solution to the problems discussed above.